


There's Always Yesterday

by guava



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: They don't want each other, but it's not like they have anyone else.





	There's Always Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while going through old files on my tablet. I have no memory whatsoever of writing this or why I wrote it or even why I decided to explore Domon/Ayase.

They splurged on a lovers’ suite though they weren’t lovers. Post-pay day, Ayase ran into Domon, who insisted on treating him a drink, and then another drink, and then it was unclear on who invited who until they ended up being the first person each other slept with ever since returning to the thirtieth century. As they were undressing, Ayase was secretly preparing for regret (‘Domon? Of all people?’). 

But then they had a good time. When Domon got on top of him, Ayase fretted for a moment that he had become too used to Tatsuya’s body, that he might not be able to enjoy another man’s unfamiliar touch for some time. Yet once the moment passed, he did not think of Tatsuya at all. Ayase only felt the difference when Domon rolled off him after they had gotten each other off. At this point, Tatsuya would usually use Ayase’s exhaustion as an opportunity to cuddle for an excessively long time. Ayase would grumble, wondering where Tatsuya’s energy came from, and then relent to Tatsuya’s cuddling for a longer time than he would admit.

Now, on the same bed as Domon, he silently stared up ahead at the ceiling and occasionally shifted his shoulders to relax against the soft, four-kosmoses mattress. Ayase had underestimated Domon; he had taken Domon for a cheap motel kind of guy, but then again, he had no complaints for Domon splurging on banging it out over booze and era-transitional therapy. 

His concentration on nothing was broken as Domon spoke beside him. 

“I bet your man—or lover, whatever—cuddles you all night,” Domon said. 

“What are you talking about?” Ayase replied, turning to face Domon with his head propped on one elbow. 

“Mock me all you like for being a skirt chaser, but this is why I don’t like sleeping with guys. They’re usually thinking about someone else except me,” Domon said. “Who are you thinking about?” 

“Who _could_ I be thinking about?” Ayase realized that he sounded exaggeratedly flippant and so focussed on Domon. “Speak for yourself. It’ll be a long time before you stop thinking of Honami.”

“I’m not thinking about her now. Especially not when I’m with a man. By the way,” Domon said, poking at Ayase’s hip with a finger, “I’m not bad, right? Now take back all you’ve said about me being bad for the ladies.”

“I was going to say ‘you’re not bad’, but now I’ve changed my mind,” Ayase said, swatting Domon’s hand away. “And I’ve never said that. Don’t put words in my mouth in the one night when you can get me to use it for something good.”

He had expected Domon to fixate on the innuendo, and was even ready to perform the ‘something good’ when Domon went in a more intimate direction. 

Placing his hand on top of Ayase’s hand, Domon asked, “Does your man or whatever love you?” 

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Ayase scowled and rolled over, impatient the subject to be dropped. “If we’re not going to do it again, we should sleep now.” 

“Fine,” Domon said, drawing out his speech. 

After a minute of silence, Domon asked again, “When’s the last time you got laid anyway?” 

“A thousand years ago,” Ayase said, half-hoping that Domon would take the hint. 

“Literally or figuratively?”

“What do you think,” Ayase sighed, reaching over to the switch on the bedside table to turn the lights off. 


End file.
